dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 67
February 1, 2017 Love Conquers All The Star Sapphires are trying to make amends for what happened during the War of the Light and are making an effort to rekindle the love lost in Gotham City from all that's happened to it. Unfortunately, Mister Freeze saw what the Zamaron crystals were capable of and has hatched a plan to bring his wife Nora back by integrating their crystals into his cryogenic technology. This misuse of the crystals is extremely dangerous and could cause an exothermic reaction that would destroy the entire city! Open your Mission Journal and track 'A Glowing Love' (Heroes) or 'Cold Cold Heart' (Villains). Speak to Hal Jordan in the Gotham East End Police Station Safehouse (Heroes) or Mister Freeze in the Gotham North Burnley Nightclub Safehouse (Villains). While in the Safehouse, visit the terminal next to Hal Jordan or Mister Freeze to pick up a Daily Valentine's Race mission 'Get Your Heart Racing'. This mission can also be picked up at a terminal in Northeast Metropolis near Union Station. The seasonal missions can be completed daily during the event and reset with replay badges. New Feats *Till Your Heart's Content *The Base (Items) That Love Built Don't forget to visit the Valentine's Vendor to get seasonal auras, pets, clothing, candies, and base items! The Valentine's Vendor is located in the East End Safehouse (Heroes)/North Burnley Nightclub (Villains) and inside Mister Freeze's Laboratory. Vendor Discount System: Ancient Coins This new system is designed to allow players to more easily play alternate roles and characters, starting in Episode 27 Amazon Fury Part III. Upon completing the style feats for Episode 27's vendor and elite vendor gear, the vendor costs of those items will be reduced by 50%. *Completing the 'Humbled Hero' (vendor gear style feat) now unlocks a 50% Ancient Coin discount on further purchases of the items included in that feat. *Completing the 'The King Has Returned' (elite vendor gear style feat) now unlocks a 50% Ancient Coin discount on further purchases of the items included in that feat. Players can also use feat unlocking to unlock either above feat on alternate characters, and obtain even the first set of gear on their alts at the discounted cost. Four Player Act of Defiance Players should no longer have to leave any of the magic ritual locations and go back onto it to trigger the magic ritual. The bulletin should update more quickly when it succeeds as well. A Rip in Time Fixed an issue where Black Adam's 'Lightning Bolt' attack was doing more damage than it should have been inflicting. Missions The Glory of Combat Fixed an issue where this mission wouldn't be auto completed if the character used the Skip-to-100 feature on a character that already had this mission active in their journal. League Message Of The Day PS4 Only – The game should no longer hang when writing a League multi-line 'Message of the Day', nor a multi-line email message. Category:Game Update